Furball.exe
(This is a parody of Goofy.exe don't say HURR DURR YU RIPD OF GOOBY.EXE) Hello my name is Charlie, and i'm going to tell you about this horrible incident that happened a week ago. Enjoy. I decided to go online a look for " Five Nights at Furball's " so i could play it. While searching, I found a game called "Furball.exe". And i knew that had to be Five Nights at Furball's so i scanned it for viruses and there were none. So i pressed download and the game was on there so i started playing it. When i started the main menu screen looked normal, so i pressed new game and the game started. Then instead of saying Night 1 it said Night 666. I thought it was a morbid joke. When the night started, there was no phone call but the gameplay was normal until 5 AM. It reached 6 AM, but the game still kept going on. It never stopped. Then I heard a phone call, this is what she said: ''" HELP! HELP! She is after me. Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! She's eating my organs!!! HELP! HELP! CALL THE POLICE! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW! HELP ME PLE-'' " Then I heard static. I puked on the floor. Eating organs? That was just GROSS. I looked around the office after putting the monitor down and i saw Katie the Kitten. She had a sad look on her face, That creeped me out. She used her hand and tried to grab my leg, and blood splattered everywhere. Then, Furball (who was headless) came in and did her XSCREAM, only it sounded more distorted. She grabbed KTK and stomped on her. Blood covered my screen. I was scared now. I tried to close the game, but that didn't work. I put the monitor up, and it was pulled down. Golden Furball was about to jumpscare me, but Furball came and grabbed him by the back and ripped his head off. She threw it across the room. Then I put the monitor back up and saw Cassie the Pirate Cat in the Parts/Services room. Furball came in and strangled her. Her head came off and blood spilled onto the floor. Now Felicia the Feline is my only hope. When I pulled the monitor down, Felicia was beside my desk with a scared look on her face. Furball stared at me and grabbed her. She threw her across the room. My heart was beating real fast and I was very scared. Then Furball punched me and I fell on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She ripped my head off and put it on her body and left. The screen turned into static for 5 minutes before a black screen appeared. It said " I'M A GOOD KITTY... " The game ended. I was so scared! I deleted the game and sent kittylover75 a email about the game. Kitty replied with a video showing herself crying. She was so sad. If you find a game called Furball.exe, don't play it! Category:Parody Category:Five nights at freddy's Category:Computers and Internet Category:Blood and Gore Category:Gore Category:Dismemberment Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Shitpasta